Nest of Feathers
by RainbowElfHeart
Summary: Castiel is a baby fledgling new to Heaven. Lucky for him, he has a bunch of older siblings willing to put up with his antics. angel!family fic
1. Gold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters**

**A/N: Oh my god, the last thing I need was to put up another story but just couldn't help myself. I've been reading fics about fledgling!Cas and family and I had to add to the pile of stories, because there are only so many out there. This is my first Supernatural fic so be aware of that.**

* * *

Golden feathers littered the ground and Gabriel winced as another small fist full of his soft down feathers were wrenched from his back. "Ah, Castiel, please stop that little brother." Gabriel caught the fledgling's hand before it caught get another group of feathers. Apparently watching the archangel wince in pain was highly amusing to the young angel. The fledgling giggled as his was held out of reach from his older brother. His small, charcoal colored wings fluttered uselessly in amusement. "How is this amusing?" Gabriel asked, his own wings sweeping out and sun reflecting feathers fell to the ground. Gabriel sighed. "Great, now it looks like I'm molting." He glared at his youngest brother. Castiel tilted his head to the side and squinted back. Like he was trying to figure what exactly his older brother was doing. "Forget it, kido." Gabriel swatted away the tiny hand as it reached for the one of the many wings on Gabriel's back. "How about we go play with the other fledglings, huh?" Gabriel flew out to The Garden, with his many wings, the feat was done in a blink. He passed Joshua, the other angel raised a questioning brow at the scattered feathers following behind the archangel. But for the sake of the archangel's pride he didn't mention it.

"See, little brother, some angels your own age with feathers you can tear out." Gabriel set the black-winged angel on the ground and nudged his toward the other cherubs. The small angel looked up at the archangel with wide, nervous eyes. "Come on, it will do you some good." Gabriel nudged him forward a little more. The tiny fledgling's shoulders drooped and his wings dragged on the ground as he headed over to the others. Gabriel chuckled at the sight. As young as Castiel was, having only been created just a few day prior, it was normal for him to be clingy to other and more powerful angels. Gabriel just happened to be his current favorite. "I see Castiel has taken a special liking to you." Joshua commented beside him. "Yeah, it would be great, if he didn't feel the need to pull out my feathers." Gabriel's wings shuddered and he brought them in closer to his body. Joshua laughed. "Oh, that? That is pretty common for younglings. I've lost my far share of down because a few clingy young ones." Joshua waved off Gabriel's concern. As the gardener for Heaven's Garden Joshua was in constant presence of clawing hands. "It's something you'll just used to." Gabriel nodded. He let out a sudden squeal when he felt small hands filter through the soft down on his back.

He lifted up the first several layers of wings and saw a pair of black wings contrasting with his gold ones. He sighed. "Castiel, you're supposed to be with the cherubs." Castiel looked up from his nest in his brother's wings with wide, blank eyes. Castiel showed no sign of moving or really even understanding what the archangel had said. "Off." When he didn't move Gabriel shook out his wings but it only caused Castiel to cling tighter. "Joshua, a little help?" Gabriel was not whining but the grip on his back was starting to become uncomfortable. "Oh no. That is your charge and yours alone. That means dealing with an overly attached fledgling." Joshua said looked down as a small angel, Gabriel believed her name was Gail, and watched as the small one clung to the feathers of the gardener. He noticed the other angel didn't have feathers being pulled out as the cherub nestled comfortably in the plumage. "How did you do that?" Gabriel asked in awe and bit back a yelp of pain as Castiel moved within the wings. "Time. Here's an idea, find something to distract him." Joshua suggested. With that he turned back to his duties and Gabriel left him.

Deciding the easiest way to distract the tiny angel was to show him was God's new creations. Gabriel guided him to the pools within The Garden. "Castiel, come look at this." Castiel poked his small face from the the nest of feathers. He tilted his head to the side and slid down from his perch. He gazed down into the pools of clear water. The liquid reflected back the two angels before it rippled and showed a new image. "They're called humans and we are to watch and protect them." Castiel looked down into the pool with open curiosity. His small jaw opened and Gabriel chuckled at the sight. "Whoa!" Gabriel snatched up the fledgling before he fell head first into the pool. The pools themselves were doorways to Earth and the tiny angel would not survive the fall down to the plane that belonged to mortals. Gabriel did not want to know what happened when an angel accidently killed a baby angel.

Castiel wiggled fruitlessly in his hands and Gabriel struggled to hold him steady. "Come on kiddo." Gabriel flew away from the pools. To lessen the risk of the fledgling falling. "Hey! Castiel!" Gabriel struggled to hold onto the angel before Castiel slipped through the archangel's fingers. As so as Castiel's feet touched the ground. He took off. His little wings may not have been able to be used to fly but the angel was fast on his feet as well. "Castiel!"

* * *

**A/N: Awe, baby cas and older brother Gabe are the best. I kept from calling Castiel Cas because that was pretty a name given to him by Dean, and well, Dean's not really apart of this story. I hope ya'll liked this! I would really like to write more SPN.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Rainbow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters**

* * *

Gabriel weaved down the mass of maze like hallways that Heaven consisted of. It was easy enough for a normal angel to get lost in if they weren't careful. Let alone a little fledgling, who hadn't even been in this portion of Heaven yet. This was the place for humans, their whole personal heavens waiting blank and ready for their hosts. Gabriel himself has only traveled through here but never stopped to actually look around. It was appeared like a hallway lined with closed doors. Everything was white, except for small name tags on each door. Out of curiosity, the archangel peeked inside a door. Only to find a wall behind it, the same could be said for the others. They were like empty vessels at this moment. "I don't have time for this." Gabriel whispered to himself and flew away from the hallway of personal heavens. There was no way a place like this would hold Castiel's attention for long.

Gabriel looked around the armory. Secretly hoping Castiel didn't somehow sneak in here. He looked among the shining angel blades. One day Castiel would have one, made from one of his own feathers. He saw Michael's sword, gleaming in holy light that came from Michael's grace. Lucifer's trident that looked beautiful and deadly placed beside it. Gabriel's own Horn of Truth looked rather silly among them but better than Raphael's staff. Their archangel blades were always kept on their person. In case they suddenly needed to fight or defend something. A place like this was off limits to cherubs but that didn't mean that they couldn't find a way to sneak in. "Castiel?" Gabriel reached out his grace. Extended it like ribbons in the space around him. No grace of another angel connected with it. Gabriel allowed a sigh of relief when he concluded Castiel hadn't gotten into the weapons. "Are you looking for something brother?" Gabriel turned to the guarding angel, Virgil. The angel was good at guarding the Weapons of Heaven but he was known to get a little lazy from time to time. "I'm" Gabriel sighed, he might as well tell the truth. "I'm looking for a fledgling, Castiel."

Virgil's eyes widened in fear and he glanced around nervously. If there was one thing an angel was not supposed to do. It was lose a newly created angel. "You lost a new fledgling?" Virgil asked, already backing away. Ready to flee in case Michael found out and wanted to escape the wraith of the archangel. "Michael doesn't know. If he did, we would know." Virgil nodded but looked no better. "Never mind, you haven't seen him then he isn't here." Gabriel left the shaking angel behind. Perhaps he would actually do his job if he thought Michael was angry. Gabriel wondered if there was any way to escape his older brother's wraith. There really wasn't and with that in mind Gabriel flew at a faster speed towards the next place he thought the younger angel to be. It was the open training field where the angels learned to fly. "Castiel?" He asked quietly. He looked around the field, seeing multiple colors of wings all mixing together to create one massive rainbow.

"Lose someone, little brother?" A voice behind him purred and Gabriel froze. There were only two people in existence who could call him little brother. He looked over his shoulder and felt panic grow in his chest. "Hello Lucifer." The Morning Star sat perched on a bench. His wings were a sight that drew Gabriel in no matter how many times he saw them. They were white from a distance and up close they were every color imaginable, mixed together in a swirling painting of color. Gabriel was always in awe of them. While he, openly, stared Gabriel noticed the one color that did not belong among Lucifer beautiful wings. "I see you have gained another fledgling." Lucifer was the favorite archangels among the fledglings. He wasn't as stern as Michael or cold as Raphael. He was always gentle with the tiny angels and very protective of them. "You're lucky Gabriel." Lucifer's rainbow wings wrapped tighter around the black winged angel. The little being cuddled up into a small ball of feathers against his older brother.

"That I found him instead of Michael." Lucifer scolded him but his voice was even and soft. He was aware of the others around them. Had they been alone, Gabriel was sure he would be too terrified to even speak. "I'm sorry brother." Gabriel looked at his bare feet in shame and his wings fluttered restlessly, wanting to leave this tension behind him. "He was…was bothering me." Gabriel could feel the air turn cold around him. Frost covered the ground. Gabriel's wings closed in around him to keep him warm. Castiel whimpered from his spot but made no move to leave. "He is barely a week old Gabriel." Lucifer's voice was tense and Gabriel knew he was holding back for the sake of those around him. "He is completely dependent of you and you let him leave your sight because you couldn't handle a few feathers being pulled out?" If there was one thing Lucifer was good with, it was words. He could win any argument, change any mind with just a few words. Gabriel felt guilt weight down him and wings drooped in sadness.

"I'm still new to this brother." It was true, Castiel was his first real charge. Any other cherub that had been in his care had been brief and supervised. Gabriel chanced a glance up and saw Lucifer's features soften a bit. The older brother sighed and stood up. He placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and he felt the warmth return to the air. "It's alright, but don't let it happen again." Lucifer pulled back his wings and opened them to Gabriel to take Castiel. Gabriel grabbed the younger one, feeling the silky feathers that belonged to Lucifer brushed against his fingers. He held the sleeping fledgling carefully in his arms, getting an approved nod from Lucifer on his technique. "Keep him safe Gabriel, you're all his has." Gabriel looked down at the tiny black bundle in his arms, so small and fragile. He felt the weight of this life lay on his shoulders and Gabriel was nervous now. "How did you deal with this?"

Lucifer chuckled. "Hey, you weren't always annoying. You could be rather cute when you were stripping my wings bare." Gabriel looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry." He mumbled. Lucifer brushed his fingers against the soft fluffy feathers of Castiel wings. Gabriel had to admit, the cherub was pretty adorable. "Consider this payback." Lucifer slapped a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. The movement caused Castiel to wake. The fledgling was not happy about that. His true voice rang out loud and clear in the field. It mixed with Lucifer loud laughter.

* * *

**A/N: If you don't love Lucifer, you're lying ;)**

**Please Review**


	3. Navy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

* * *

Gabriel gritted his teeth together as Castiel continued to cry. His voice carried through the area. Sending angels flying everywhere in a flurry of colorful feathers. "Lucifer! You can't leave me like this!" Gabriel held his crying brother away from his body. He flinched at the sound. The fledgling's face was scrunched up with tears running down his face. His black wings flapped around angrily and beat at Gabriel's hands. The archangel had no idea why his little brother was crying. "Lucifer!" Gabriel begged and Lucifer took pity on his younger archangel brother. The true voice of a fledgling was hardly bothersome of the Morning Star. "Give him here." Lucifer gestured for Gabriel to hand over the younger angel. Which Gabriel did so gladly. The rainbow winged angel held the cherub close to his chest and place two fingers on his small forehead.

Castiel stopped mid-wail and looked up at his oldest brother with a curious look. "I see what the problem is." Lucifer mumbled and rubbed a thumb down Castiel's wet cheek. Gabriel leaned in closer to see what the problem was. "I don't see it." Lucifer chuckled, a warm sound that caused Castiel to smile and his wings flap happily. "He's hungry. Gabriel." The oldest angel handed over the fledgling who was now quiet. Gabriel looked down at the tiny angel. Castiel reached up at him and opened and closed his small hands. "Better feed him before he starts crying again." Gabriel gripped the silent angel tighter before flying off to feed the tiny being.

"Here Castiel." Gabriel handed a soft piece of fruit from the Garden to the tiny angel. The fledgling sat in his older brother's lap and stared at the fruit in his hands. "It's good, see?" Gabriel took a bite of the fruit and forced himself not to flinch at the taste. He much preferred sweet tasting things to what angels fed fledglings. "Good." Gabriel hummed and looked around him. Other angels sat among him feeding and caring for their fledglings. They were all lower rank and younger than him and yet they seemed to have better luck. The archangel looked over to the closet brother. Balthazar was sitting relaxed against a tree, his dark navy wings rested lazily on the ground. His charge, a little fledgling by the name of Anael, was sitting with him quietly eating her food. Gabriel looked back to his charge. Castiel hadn't eaten yet but he had opened the fruit up and gotten juices all over himself making a rather sticky mess. Gabriel sighed. If Castiel was hungry, why didn't just eat then?

"Having troubles, are we?" Balthazar asked him with a smirk as he watched Castiel start to make a bigger mess. Gabriel snatched the food away quickly. Castiel looked at his empty hands for a moment before his eyes start to tear. "Here." The archangel handed back the fruit. Castiel tore open another piece and the juices got on his guardian. Balthazar chuckled. "Well, I guess some of you more privileged angels aren't used to caring for others." The lower ranking angel was just teasing but he was right. Gabriel had skipped out on this duty one too many times. Only with Michael cornering him, got Gabriel to take up a charge. Gabriel glared at his younger brother. Balthazar seemed unaffected. "Pleas,e like you would something with the cherubs around. Michael would smite you." Balthazar grinned but then he frowned. "Although, Castiel is a bit of strange one, I heard him earlier but other than that. I hadn't him speak one word." Balthazar and Gabriel gathered his charge up his arms. His wings fluttered around causing a strong breeze to sweep through the area. Anael squealed and buried herself in her guardian's wings for cover. Other fledglings followed suit and Gabriel forced himself to calm.

"But that's not abnormal right?" Gabriel asked, fearing he had somehow broken his charge. Balthazar looked away from his wings. Anael buried deep within them but Gabriel could see her peeking out at him. Balthazar shrugged. "I wouldn't call it normal either. All my charges, Anael included, spoke right around their second day after their creation. How old is Castiel?" Gabrield fidgeted with a loose feather on Castiel. "Six days." The area grew silent as angels and their charges stared in stock. Gabriel felt exposed under their gaze. He didn't like it. He swept out his wings and flared his grace to shine brightly. Angels flew from Gabriel for a second time. Grabbing their fledglings and escape the wraith of the angry archangel. Only Balthazar stayed, forcing Anael to stay behind with him, because he was talking with Gabriel. It didn't matter who the archangel was, chats between ranks was rare. "Don't worry brother. Father has made Castiel himself; there must a good reason to it." Gabriel nodded mutely. He looked down at Castiel who had destroyed his fruit but was now eating a second one, sort of. "He won't play with other cherubs either." Gabriel mumbled.

"Well, I admit, they can be a bit clingy sometimes." Balthazar chuckled. "Not as clingy as Castiel." Balthazar stopped laughing at his brother somber voice. "Gabriel, whatever is the matter with Castiel is not a fault of yours. Father has made him the way he is. Nothing can change that." Balthazar tried to assure his older brother. Gabriel shrugged and held Castiel close to his chest, not caring that he was covered in a sticky mess. "I shall take my leave then." Balthazar stood and Anael slipped from his wings and stood beside him. She peered in close to Castiel, who backed away from her gaze and hid himself in his wings. Gabriel had the urge to wrap him up in his many wings and hide his dysfunctional little brother from the stares of his siblings. Balthazar knew the protective look on Gabriel face all too well and scooped his charge up into his arms. "Perhaps if you are concerned, you should bring it up with the higher ups." Balthazar said and departed. Gabriel stared at the space his younger brother occupied. There was no way he was going to talk to Michael about this.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Balthazar! and Anna, through I'm not a big fan of her, I didn't know who else to pair Balthazar with. **

**Please Review**


	4. White

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters!**

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, I spit this out before class. Enjoy!**

* * *

He held the silent fledgling his arms. Gabriel had abandoned the Garden in favor of walking the hall of Heaven. Castiel lay in his arms, staring up at his brother with an intense stare. Like he knew something was causing his guardian unease. If Castiel knew how to voice his thoughts he refused Gabriel that pleasure. Said archangel passed glances down every now and then. Catching the gaze of his little brother but no words were exchanged. Gabriel tried smiling and Castiel only tilted his head to the side. As if he did not understand the action or perhaps the motive behind it. It all caused Gabriel a great deal of stress. Questions arose in waves. Why wasn't Castiel speaking to him? Lucifer had approached the subject, maybe Castiel had spoken with the Morning Star. But then when a stranger but all account and not his guardian? "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Gabriel accused, hoping it would create a reaction from the fledgling. It did, a slightly high-pitched noise rang through his head. It was a common sound Gabriel was used to. One he had heard since Castiel's creation. It was noise fledglings used when they tried for their guardian's attention. This was of course before they could actually talked and most abandoned the sound by their third day. Yet here was Castiel, six days, and still not a word.

Gabriel's wings flapped behind him and small feathers floated to the ground this time from stress. "At this rate, I won't be able to fly." Gabriel sighed. "I guess I have no choice." The last thing Gabriel wanted to do was drag Michael into this. But he was the oldest and by that logic the wisest. Through he didn't really have any skill with young fledglings. "Just know you brought this on yourself, you stubborn little cherub." Castiel only let out another squeak of his true voice before Gabriel took off. He flew down many hallways and passed by many angels on the way to his brother. When he stopped before the room Michael, from what Gabriel knew, it was a personal heaven that belonged to some king or another. Guards stopped him. Gabriel glared at them, didn't they know who he was? Granted the personal garrison of Michael was vast but that didn't mean they had any right to stop an archangel from entering. Gabriel let his grace flare bright and hot. Mindful of the fledgling incase in his arms. He draped Castiel in his wings to shield the tiny angel. The others angels weren't as lucky. The two of them fled with their true voice squealing in pain and their wings charred black. It may have been overkill but Gabriel was in no mood for them.

He entered the personal heaven. Not bothering to take in the human place because he knew Michael would not be in this room ever again and by that, either would he. "Is there a reason you burned my guards possibly beyond repair?" Michael asked in a dangerously calm tone. His white wings were stiff and unmoving, showing no reflection of his true feelings. Unlike any angel in Heaven, Michael was the only one with simple white wings. Lucifer had once said it was because Michael was the rough draft for other angel wings. But Gabriel knew it was just to cause a reaction out of the eldest of them. "No reason really." Gabriel shrugged and put up a casual front. Like smiting his brothers was no big deal. It wasn't, at least to archangels, but it was enough to ruffle a few feathers on Michael. "Gabriel." Michael said with something mixed between a growl and sigh. Before he continued, Gabriel jumped in.

"It's my charge." Gabriel held out the fledgling to show Michael. In his mind, Gabriel heard pitch of Castiel's true voice start to pick up and he knew he only had a small amount of time before Castiel screamed. "It has been six days since his creation and yet not one word has been spoken." Gabriel explained and Michael turned his gaze to the fledgling. The younger archangel felt Castiel's true voice build in sound in his head and forced himself to remained unmoved. Still, his grace felt it and responded in kind. Gabriel felt the urge to flee with his charge and hide him from the unfriendly eyes of his eldest brother. "What have you done now, Gabriel. Broken a fledgling?" Michael seemed almost disappointed, if he actually showed emotion. He reached out a hand. Perhaps to touch Castiel's forehead and see what plagued his grace from working properly. Not that he ever got the chance. Castiel then choose the time to scream. Not liking his eldest brother presence at all. And Gabriel, by some drive, was forced to response. Gabriel knew he was going to hear about this later but now the only thing on his mind was to reply to this charge's call for help.

Gabriel let his grace flare, brighter and hot than ever before. Because he knew it was only stun his older brother. And when Michael flinched back and drew up his wings to protect himself. Did Gabriel take the chance to fly away. Michael may have been the strongest in Heave, a fact argued by Lucifer, but he was the fastest and before his brother could look up from behind his wings. Gabriel was already hidden in a personal Heaven. He let a call out with his true voice and knew instantly his garrison of angels was protecting him. Gabriel sighed and sunk to the ground. Letting Castiel rest in his lap, in his mind Gabriel heard the happy hum of his brother's voice. "I hope you're happy. I'm going to pay for that later." Gabriel fell back onto his back and closed his eyes in exhaustion. He had never done a thing like that and it was something his grace was no up to doing again.

* * *

**A/N; So yeah, I'm just not seeing Michael being a favor among the baby angels. But he isn't gonna be evil in this story, I promise. Confused? Let me know!**

**Please review!**


	5. Gray

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Gabriel refused to move. It was painful to do anyway. He closed his eyes and ignoring his charge. Every once and while Gabriel cracked opened an eye to make sure Castiel was still in the area. Several times he had caught the fledgling by the wings as he tried to escape. "Castiel. Haven't you gotten me into enough trouble for one day?" He couldn't help but ask as he caught Castiel once more as the tiny angel tried to wander off. Gabriel extended his wings. It was the only part of him that didn't hurt, and scoped up the angel. Creating a nest that would hopefully allow Castiel to calm down. He wiggled within the feathers, making a mess of the golden wings. He stilled and calmed. Castiel curled up and wrapped his wings around himself as a blanket, covering up his entire body. Gabriel layered his wings on top and Castiel was hidden from any outside eyes.

When he finally settled, Gabriel sighed and allowed himself to relax. He closed his eyes and settled. His own body hurt. A slow burning ache worked its way through him, leaving a dull pulse in its wake. It was unfamiliar to the archangel. Then again, he had never out a display of power like that before. Something like that could easily kill the average angel. It was beyond the understanding of Gabriel how Castiel survived the assault. Gabriel lifted his wings and peered at the small one. The black wings, darker than color Gabriel had ever seen, if they were damaged. There was no way Gabriel could tell. He could only rely on the lack of pain coming from the fledgling. He reached forward with his grace. He made contact with the small flare of grace encased in Castiel. It was silent like Castiel. No ill emotions flowed through him. It was so pure. Untainted by hate or sadness, Gabriel knew it was only a matter of time before that changed.

Gabriel and Castiel laid in silence as Gabriel's body recover. He was nervous by the lack of movement outside. The guards he had assigned were disappearing one by one but he was not approached by anyone. That calm before the storm feeling was hanging around Gabriel and he lay in waiting. He didn't have long and when the visitor made their presence knew, Gabriel wished they hadn't. "What do you want Raphael?" Gabriel asked with his eyes closed. He felt electricity rush through the air around him. He was lucky Castiel was sleeping or else Gabriel might have felt the need to attack again. "You attacked our brother." Raphael said and Gabriel scoffed. "I would hardly call what I did to Michael an attack." He cracked opened an eye. "I was simply acting on the instinct driven in by my charge." He closed his eye. This time Raphael scoffed. "An angel mistake." Raphael commented. Gabriel's lips twitched into a smile. "In case you have forgotten brother. We are angels." He said. Gabriel knew Raphael's opinion on lower ranking angels was low. That's why he rarely could charges to care for. They never did turn out well.

"We are_ archangels_. Gabriel, there is a large gap between us and them." Gabriel's eyes open and he looked up to his younger brother. The gray wings stood tall and puffed up and Gabriel resisted the urge to laugh. Here was his younger brother trying to appear tough. It was almost comical. "A gap you have made." It was Raphael that made angels fear their older siblings. At least that was what Gabriel thought. Ever since his creation, Raphael thought his self better. Perhaps it was because Michael was his guardian while Lucifer was his. They were shaped so much by the ones that had cared for them when they fledgling. Gabriel thought of what Castiel would end up like. "Leave me Raphael. I need to heal." Gabriel closed his eyes again and he felt Raphael leave angrily. Weak or not, Raphael would not chance a fight between himself and Gabriel. The risk was not worth it. He was the older and therefore stronger of the pair and Raphael knew this.

Gabriel relaxed back into his wings and felt his grace started to repair itself. He sighed and looked to where he knew Castiel to be hiding. The fledgling was causing chaos. Normally that sort of thing would bother the average guardian. It annoyed Gabriel but he welcomed the change. The chaos was a refreshing change. It was something to distract the archangel from all the imperfection of Heaven. Gabriel lifted his wings and looked at the black feathery bundle sitting in one wing. He wondered what would become of Castiel when he finally growing. He wouldn't be under Gabriel's wings forever. Especially with all the fighting that occurred already between his two elder brothers. Gabriel's brow furrowed and he clenched his fists at the thought of his brothers fighting again.

Most times they could be civil around each other. But it was always something, something small that caused a full out fight between the two eldest, a fight between Heaven's most powerful beings. Gabriel could do nothing but watch and keep his other siblings safe from their wraith. He thought of all the angels that had been caught in the cross fire and were still in recovery. Even as he thought this he felt Heaven shake and graces flare. He sat up and saw Raphael stand before him again. His gray wings were tightly folded against his back and his expression was grim. In his hand was his archangel blade. "They are fighting again brother. This time you are the cause."

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone even Like Raphael? I never did**

**Please review!**


	6. Brown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

* * *

Heaven quaked around him. Angels were in a fury to get away from the wraith of Heaven's strongest and oldest angels. Blinding grace burned anyone who weren't quick enough to get away. Gabriel and Raphael stood waiting silently on the sidelines, barely affected by such display of power. Castiel had been taken to safety by Balthazar. Gabriel had to consciously keep himself steady. Castiel's distress calls were ringing in his head. His gold wings were press firmly against his back. To keep himself standing still when all he wanted to do was fly away. In his hands was his archangel blade. Through Gabriel wouldn't use it, not against his older brothers, but it made him feel safer. He could only listen as his brothers fought. "He shouldn't be a guardian. It is driving him to chaos!" Michael shouted and his grace blinded Gabriel for a moment. "And you think you should be the cherub's guardian?" Lucifer scoffed. "Like we need more of yours around here." He commented. Michael pointed his blade at his younger brother accusing. "The ones under my wing have always turned out better than yours. This is your entire fault! You were too gentle with Gabriel when he was younger. All of your charges have ended up that way!"

"It's my fault for loving my brothers and sisters?" Lucifer threw his hands up in anger. "Do you even hear yourself?" He asked the eldest. "I loved and cared for my charges. I protected them when they needed it and let them grow into their own person." Lucifer's grace flared. "Not like yours, emotionless things that only follow orders. Like the way to tried to make me!" Lucifer and Michael's graces clashed. They had yet to resort to blades but it was only matter of time. "They are soldiers!" Michael shouted. "They are family!" Lucifer shouted back. There was a moment of silent before the two brothers clashed together with blades in hand. Gabriel and Raphael were stunned and hid behind their wings in fear. Grace charred their feathers. Gabriel, already weak from before, felt the power burn into his own grace and seared it. "Raphael!" Gabriel pleaded to his younger brother. The younger brother was hardly faring better but at least he wasn't in such pain. Raphael wrapped a supportive arm around Gabriel and took off.

Even on the other side of Heaven. It still wasn't a safe place. But it was the only place where one could go. Raphael wouldn't dare take Gabriel to earth. He was too weak for that. It would only cause him more pain. Raphael let go of Gabriel but older archangel only fell to the floor. "Father." He mumbled through a clenched jaw. His eyes were screwed shut. "I wish they would just stop." He whispered and Raphael silently agreed. Gabriel sighed and opened his eyes and looked at his sunshine wings. Most of them were charred black, some were even featherless. Just bones of what they used to be. Some had darkened to a brown color. It looked horrible and ugly. Gabriel groaned, knowing it would be a while before he would be flying anywhere. He looked around him. Raphael had brought him to where all the other angels were hiding. The lower ranks were keeping their charges safe and preoccupied but Gabriel saw the nervous glances they tossed him every now and then. Gabriel knew he should at least appear to be unaffected by his useless wings but he couldn't He was tired, weak and in pain and just wanted to sleep. In his mind, he heard Castiel's screams for him loudly. Gabriel closed his eyes and ignored. He was in no mood to deal with his broken charge. "Raphael, please tell me their fight is coming to an end."

Raphael, despite his normal cold behavior, stayed beside his older brother. He would not allow any lower ranking angel near Gabriel while the Judgment Angel was in such a state. "One of them will come back to their sense soon enough." Raphael stated his angel blade still out and in full view of the others. Just to remind the other angels to stay away. Gabriel's lips twitched into a smirk. "That would imply they had them to begin with." He joked but Raphael reminded silent. Gabriel's smirk fell when Heaven stopped its shaking. "Finally, they have stopped." He mumbled. Still, he and the other angels refused to move from there spots. Gabriel could finally hear Castiel call for him when the blaring noise of grace stopped. "Perhaps you should be the brave one and go check first." Gabriel suggested to Raphael. Through should he refuse Gabriel would remind him who was older. "Fine." Raphael bit out and left the area. When some time had passed and he didn't return, the angel assumed it was safe to return to their places.

Gabriel groaned and closed his eyes. His grace was returning back to its full strength at a slow pace. It was tedious and painful process, the rebuilding of grace, while the losing of it was nearly unnoticeable. Then his wings would rebuild themselves. This was an even longer and painful process. He wouldn't be able to fly for weeks, maybe even longer. It didn't help that Castiel was practically splitting his mind in half with his constant screeching. Gabriel opened his eyes again while a being stood in front of him. "That, doesn't look too well." Balthazar commented. His own navy wings shuddered in response as he looked over what remained of Gabriel's wings. His own had been burnt only at the tip when he slowed to take Castiel. But they were nothing compared to Gabriel's. "What do you want brother?" Gabriel spit out, not in the mood to be in anyone's company.

"I'm here to return some silent company." Balthazar place silent Castiel on the ground. The tiny cherub moved to over to sit beside his guardian. His tiny hand gripped a patch full of half charred feathers and Gabriel had to bite back a scream of his true voice that would have cause angel in the area to go deaf. "Can't you watch him?" Gabriel pleaded and gently pulled his feathers from the fledglings grip and sat up. Castiel imminently crawled into his lap. Actually he aimed for his usual spot in Gabriel's wings but the archangel stopped him. "Sorry brother, but you are his guardian. Even if I was the one to care for him, he would scream the entire time for you." Gabriel sighed and batted away prying hands. "It's the truth and you know it." Balthazar turned to leave and Anael peeked out from her own hiding place. "Maybe if you are lucky enough one of your elder brothers will take pity on you." With that Balthazar left with a flap of his wings.

"Father! Castiel stop that!" Gabriel looked down to where Castiel had gotten a hold of one his more burnt wings. The patch in his hand was a brown brownish color. Castiel only gave him one of those intense stares that were becoming a habit of his. "What?" Castiel turned back to the feathers in his hands and his tiny grace began to glow. Gabriel sat back and watched his charge control his grace. Something a fledgling his age should be capable of. Gabriel was glad Castiel was doing something normal for once. Castiel contended his grace again and pulled back his hands. The once brown feathers were shining a sunrise gold once again. "Castiel." Gabriel couldn't help the smile on his face and he brought his charge close to him. "Thank you little brother." Gabriel hugged the tiny angel close and Castiel squeaked in surprise and his black wings fluttered happily. "Now just start talking."

* * *

**A/N: I hurt people in my fics, but hey, in Supernatural pain isn't exactly new. Lol...that's horrible. **

**Confused? Tell me!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Blue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

* * *

Gabriel sat silently as Castiel attempted to heal all of his wings. It was a sweet gesture if not fruitless. So far only one half a wing was healed. Gabriel smiled and carded a hand through a dark wing. Castiel's wings fluttered happily and the cherub let out a sound similar to a chirp. "Awe, you two are having a moment." Lucifer joked, appearing in front of two angels, acting as if nothing had just happened. "What happened to your wings?" Lucifer asked in new concern. He picked up a wing that was just charred bone and feathers. "Are you serious?" Gabriel wrenched his wing away from Lucifer and stood. He cradled Castiel in his arms. The smallest angel among them cowered away from the eldest. He was young but he knew what a fight was. "Am I sensing some hostility?" Lucifer asked and Gabriel had to bite back a scoff. "Oh, it's not just some hostility. Brother it's your fault my wings are in this condition." Gabriel turned to leave but Lucifer, in a fit of anger, grabbed a wounded wing. He yanked backwards and there was a loud crack.

Lucifer gasped and froze. Gabriel stilled in shock. All was silent for a moment before Gabriel fell to the ground in pain He bit back a cry of pain. "Gabriel I-" Lucifer reached down to help his younger brother. Castiel however chose this moment to make himself known. His grace flared with all its worth. It was warm against Gabriel skin yet it burned against Lucifer's hand. Searing the skin to a charred black, Lucifer wrenched his hand back. "Castiel, stop." Gabriel mumbled. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Lucifer, just leave us." Gabriel didn't bother to open his eyes but he heard the wings flying away. When Castiel's grace finally died down Gabriel opened his eyes. Castiel buried his head against Gabriel's chest tiredly. His wings tucked in against his back. Gabriel struggled to stand and looked behind him. The wing Lucifer had accidently broken hung limp on his back. Looking like a fallen branch of a tree. Gabriel sighed. "Great." He mumbled and brushed a hand across Castiel's forehead. The poor thing was tuckered out from his overuse of grace in one day.

"Come on kiddo." Gabriel walked down to healing room. He wished he could fly but with all his wings he couldn't. Castiel laid quietly in his arms. Not yet asleep, no his body was still wired from that earlier rush of power. "That was pretty risky thing you did earlier." Gabriel commented and Castiel cracked open an eye. He looked at his guardian with an unguarded, bored, look. "You could get away with now but when you're older, a soldier, you won't be able to. You'll have to go visit Naomi." Gabriel shuddered dramatically. Castiel didn't look all too impressed. Gabriel leaned down. "If you really want to get away with what you want, you'll have find a loophole. A way around the direct order." Gabriel knew he shouldn't install this type of mischief in the fledgling. But he couldn't help it. He had to give Castiel something that was truly Gabriel. Chaos seemed like a wise idea to him. Castiel seemed to perk up, if only for a moment, but slumping back in his spot.

Gabriel stopped talking when he entered the healing room. It was bare place filled with unused angelic grace. As the archangel stepped inside, the flowing light entrapped his wings. He sighed as the grace seeped into his wings and began the process of rebuilding the wings. Normally Gabriel wouldn't come here. The feeling of another being's grace that inside him, working inside out to re-mode his most sacred part of his being. It was second only to his grace. Gabriel sat down and Castiel sat up. He looked around the room curiously. Grace flowed around the fledgling and he grabbed at it. It slipped through his fingers and steamed around his dark wings. Castiel squeaked and flattened his wings against his back. He pressed his face against the archangel's stomach. Gabriel chuckled at the sight. "It is alright Castiel." He brushed his fingertips against the cherub's forehead in a comforting matter. "Look." Castiel cautiously peered back around to his wings. The floating grace touched his wings gently. It healed the slightly burnt wings of the fledgling and Castiel looked on once again curious. He crawled from Gabriel's lap and stood. His hand reached out for the energy. The graced flowed right through him to Gabriel's wings. The cherub followed the movement. He gasped and pointed to the wings. He looked to the archangel in shock.

Gabriel smirked a bit and threw open a fully healed wing. Since grace was normally blue in color and in worked its way from inside the burnt black wing to heal. The wings temporarily took on a different color. This color was a deep midnight blue, a color close to Castiel's own wings. "We're the same little brother." Castiel scrambled forward and clutched two tiny handfuls of the newly healed wings. Gabriel wisely chose to ignore the pain it cause. Castiel plucked one large dark blue feather free. It was nearly as big as him and presented it to Gabriel. The archangel bit back a yelp a of pain and took the present from the tiny angel. "Yes…thank you Castiel." Castiel's wings flapped loudly in happiness and Gabriel thought for a moment the cherub might lift off from the ground.

Slowly the dark color of Gabriel's wings reverted back to the sunset gold and the archangel knew they were fully healed. Castiel looked rather chest fallen by it but like always, didn't comment. Gabriel stood and stretched out his many, newly healed, wings and tested them. It created a bit of a wind storm and Castiel quickly scrambled for comfort in his guardian's arms. Gabriel didn't mind it, it was better than him crawling around in his wings. "You don't like this color?" He asked the pouting angel. The archangel held up the feather Castiel had plucked, still a dark blue. The cherub took the large feather with a small smile, petting the sleek feather gently. "Well, I prefer gold, it just suits me." Gabriel let the healing room. In favor of hiding somewhere in Heaven where no one would find the guardian and his charge.

* * *

**A/N: Gawd, you know what I want? Gabriel back in season 9. Seriously I miss him so much :(**

**Confused? Let me know!**  
**Please Review!**


	8. Green

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Castiel. Come on little brother. You can do this." Gabriel said to the stubborn little angel. The tiny angel was sitting high up in a tree in a hidden part of the Garden. "Castiel, it's not hard just let go and your wings will take care of the rest." Gabriel attempted to reach the black winged fledgling. "Little brother, you're never going to learn to fly if you never try." Castiel gave him a blank stare before turning away from his guardian. "Castiel, Don't make me push you." Gabriel threatened but Castiel was only silent. "Fine, be that way." Gabriel reached up and got a hard shove to the cherub. Castiel was propelled forward from the tree and fell. His wings opened wide and flapped but he still hit the ground hard. He cradled his head and glared up at his brother. Gabriel tried to stifle his laugh but his smile still showed through. "Sorry, Castiel but it's a learning process. You win some you lose some." Gabriel took his brother in his arms and tapped his forehead. He allowed a small amount of grace to seep through to comfort Castiel. "Again?" He asked. This time Gabriel held him at arm's length. Castiel stared at the ground in anger. "Yes or no, little brother or I drop you." Castiel's head snapped up and he glared intensely at the archangel. Gabriel sighed; he had been trying to trick him to talk for some time now but with no luck. "Fine." He let go and the fledgling fell to the ground. His wings spread on instinct but with the same results as before.

Castiel refused to be near his guardian. He sat with his back to Gabriel, his dark wings hid the cherub from view. Gabriel rolled his eyes in annoyance. "So you hit the ground a couple of times. Big deal little brother, falling to earth is a hundred times more painful." Castiel glanced over his shoulder with a heated glare before returning to his curled up position. "Come on Castiel." Gabriel pushed but Castiel refused to reply. Gabriel reached out with one of his sunshine wings. It wrapped around the fledgling but Castiel refused to cling on like he usually did. He slipped through the feathers and landed on his bottom with a soft thump. Gabriel sighed when his charge just laid there. "Father give me strength." He whispered and stood. He retrieved the tiny angel and held him close in his arms. "Okay, now you're being ridiculous." The black winged angel laid limp in his arms like dead weight. "I dropped you twice!" Gabriel shouted in anger. Now he preferred the clingy fledgling. It was better than this dead weight angel. "Yet they take it so personally." Gabriel looked over to see one of his sisters, Hester. A pair of forest green wings behind her, blending with the Garden. A flutter every once in a while assured Gabriel that they were really there.

"I just taught my charge Inias to fly. I could help you if you would like." Normally he would scoff at the idea of lower rank helping him in anything but it had gotten around that the Judgment Archangel had trouble with cherubs. Gabriel glanced down at his charge. "If you could." He sighed in shame. Hester smiled and took the cherub from him. Castiel looked over at the green wings and started to grab at her feathers. Hester smiled and held him further away. Gabriel glared and frowned as the fledgling suddenly became alive in the other's arms. "Look at you! So lively, flying would suit you wonderfully." Hester cooed and Castiel wings swung in excitement. Gabriel stood silently seething. Hester noticed it however. "You know, getting to ride on another's wings." Imminently Castiel started to wiggle for a spot on her green wings. Hester laughed. "Oh no sweetie, I have to guide Inias. But…" She leaned in closer to the cherub. "I'm sure Gabriel would carry you and he has many more wings than me." Castiel looked over to Gabriel. The archangel puffed out his chest and raised his many sun reflecting wings. Castiel looked on in awe with an open mouth and Gabriel grinned widely. "How about it?" Hester asked and Castiel struggled in her arms reaching for Gabriel. He took the squirming cherub from the angel. The black winged angel scrambled onto his back. "While I like the fact he isn't playing dead. I don't know how this is supposed help him learn to fly." Gabriel asked, shifting the weight on his back to a more comfortable position between his shoulder blades. "Trust me, just take Castiel for a joy ride and when he sees how fun it is. He'll be itching to try again." Hester said and the small fledgling Inias appeared from above. His landing was a bit off but he was still flying. "Come Inias. Let's go for a flight." Hester took off into the air and Inias followed after, keeping close to his guardian.

Gabriel looked back his charge, the look of excitement on his face. "Alright, let's go." Castiel wrapped his arms around Gabriel's neck. The archangel opened his many wings and with one swoop he took to the air. The cherub tightened his hold on Gabriel's neck. The archangel chuckled as he settled in the air and evened out himself. He surpassed Hester and Inias and continued forward. The happy squeals rose from Castiel and echoed in Gabriel's head. The archangel smiled and looked back at his charge. Castiel looked below him in excitement. His small wings opened and caught air enough to start lifting Castiel from his perch. The grip on his guardian's neck loosened till Castiel let go completely. Imminently his body was lifted into the air and his wings coasted. Gabriel backtracked and caught his charge. A happy squeal rang through his head. "Look at that, you're flying." Gabriel let go the cherub. Castiel fluttered down a bit but remained in the air. "Wasn't too hard, was it?" He joked with a smile and Castiel returned it.

The happiness lasted only a moment before Heaven shook. Gabriel grabbed hold of Castiel and looked around nervously. His archangel blade appeared in his hand. "Gabriel!" Green wings came barreling towards him. Hester held Inias close to her chest as Heaven shook again. Screams could be heard from below. Graces flared in abnormal amount all over, flashing like a thousand lights. "What is happening?" Hester asked in worry. The archangel sighed and held his frightened charge. "It's never ending, is it?" Gabriel whispered to himself. "It's Michael and Lucifer. A fight is about to break out." He looked over to the worried angel holding a scared cherub in her arms. "A big one. I suggest you pick a side and hope for the best."

* * *

**Confused, let me know!**

**Please review!**


	9. Teal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters**

**A/N: So I'm really going with what I know from the show when it comes to Heaven. It wasn't paradise for the angels. Also the fighting is what drove Gabriel away so I'm really trying to bring that into play. So I hope it isn't confusing with the random fight scenes from the past chapters.**

**Enjoy the Chapter! Any mistakes are mine**

* * *

A fight was breaking out in Heaven, not just a battle between the two eldest. This time it would be a full blown battle, complete with armies. The Judgment Archangel could see the battle field filling with anxious followers. Ready to fight or flee. Gabriel held Castiel tightly in his arms, his golden wings draped over his shoulder. To protect the cherub from the on slaughter of grace, it was all nervous energy but still harmful. Together clutched in his one hand was his horn and blade. He had already blown the horn, alerting Heaven of the upcoming fight. By this time in their lives, the angels were used to the wars. It had become a routine for them. It sickened Gabriel, to think of his younger brothers and sisters fighting each other to the death. And for what, because two brothers couldn't agree on some things? It was enough to make Gabriel think of fleeing to earth

Gabriel's grace flared to a blinding heat. Angels that happened to be standing too close, fled. Castiel whimpered in his arms but remained unharmed. A flutter of wings and Raphael was standing beside him. "Which side do you choose?" He asked. It was common, when the two younger archangels joined a battle, that they would fight each. Purely for sport on Raphael's side, it had become a game to him. For Gabriel it was to make sure no angels got hurt by the youngest Archangel. Normally Raphael choose Michael's side and Gabriel Lucifer's. Gabriel boiled. His wings stiffen completely in anger. Castiel whined and tugged at a feather to try and gain his guardian's attention. But all Gabriel could think of was Castiel. That soon he would be out there, fighting his siblings. Killing or being killed. All because the eldest angels couldn't get along. "I'm not fighting." He turned and when Raphael opened his mouth to object. Gabriel sent him a glare so full of anger that Raphael flinched away.

"Find me when these two are done." Gabriel said and flew away. He flew away. So far from everyone that Gabriel didn't even know this part of Heaven existed. He place Castiel down on his feet and started to pace. Restless anger filled him. He longed to thrust his blade into something and watch it burn. He just wanted to grab his older brothers and yell at them. Shout at them to stop, beg even if would help. He wanted the fighting to stop. For his brothers to just stop fighting and get along. He wanted peace in Heaven, for once. Heaven was never a peaceful, restful place. It was a hard, cold, place. Filled with pain and anger. It always felt like burning grace, like someone was always anger, always showing off their emotions for others to see, to feel. It was Michael who had hoped to turn angels into emotionless warriors. Lucifer had disagreed.

Castiel whined and grabbed onto Gabriel's trailing wings as his guardian paced pass him. With a hard tug of a wing. Gabriel looked down to his cherub. The tiny angel was a trembling mass of feathers. Filled with fear of the war around. Gabriel became aware this was the first one he would know. He sighed and sat down, crossing his legs and allowing Castiel to crawl into his lap for comfort. The Archangel wrapped his arms around the fledgling to comfort him. "I'm so sorry little brother. So sorry you have to one day experience this pain." Gabriel whispered. He looked down at the innocent being in his lap. Could he really do that one day? Let the fledgling grow up and be forced to watch the poor thing choose a side and fight his family. Never mind that Castiel might not want to do it. There was no choice, not for someone as young and low rank as Castiel would be. He would become a warrior, ready to kill with a single command. Less he wanted to face disobedience. Gabriel would be forced to watch. Forced to watch as the innocence was ripped from this tiny angel and cool indifference was put in its place. Because the time would come when Castiel would no longer need him and Gabriel would no longer be his guardian. He would no longer be able to help him or hide him from the horrors in Heaven.

As Heaven stopped shaking Gabriel stood and removed himself from the hiding spot he found. He only made it several feet before dull teal wings filled his vision. He sighed, knowing the owner of the blue was only doing that to appear bigger, stronger and more powerful. "Zachariah." He bore out. The angel was one of Michael's first charges after Raphael and it was a fact the teal winged angel took much pride in. The fact that he the first Angel's right hand man only inflate his ego. "Michael noticed you were not among them on the battlefield." Zachariah said with a smug smile that Gabriel just wanted to stick his angel blade in the angel's face. "He demands your presence." Gabriel rolled his eyes at the tone of his voice. "My brother would hardly demand anything of me, Seraph." Zachariah stepped back at Gabriel's harsh growl but quickly bounced back. "Yes, well." The blue feathers twitched nervously but Zachariah remained calm otherwise. "He still needs to see you." The Seraph stepped out of the way and held his arm out as if to say Gabriel go first.

Gabriel scoffed, like he would let someone like Zachariah think he was better than the Judgment Archangel. "Fine." Gabriel swept past the lower rank to walk to Michael, because it would take longer. "Ah, I can take the little one from you." Zachariah stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. Gabriel snapped his head around and let his grace shine bright protectively. Of course it would be Michael's plan, to get Gabriel away from his charge. Zachariah cowered away in fear. His wings wrapped around himself and were burned. "Castiel stays with me." The Seraph nodded rapidly out of fear and Gabriel concealed his grace. "In fact." His archangel blade was at the column of Zachariah's neck. "If you ever hurt him, ever in his existence. I will smite you from this plane myself." Gabriel threatened coldly. The true wraith of Archangel was showing through. Zachariah's nodded slowly and glanced down at the blade. "Good." Gabriel took his blade. "Don't forget it, also spread that around." The teal winged angel nodded. "Now get." Gabriel jerked his head and Zachariah disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Is it weird that I had fun writing Zachariah? I liked his smug, I'm better than you, personality. It's a nice change**

**Confused? Let me know!**

**Please review!**


End file.
